


Meet Me under the Mistletoe

by onewritergirl47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Sneaky Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Sam decorates the bunker for Christmas. He hangs up some mistletoe in hopes that it will get a certain angel and hunter to admit their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Meet Me under the Mistletoe

Sam was determined to make this the best Christmas ever. Growing up, Christmas had always been kind of rough for Sam and Dean. They were usually on the road. They never stayed anywhere long enough to really establish any roots, let alone celebrate the holidays. Their Christmases were usually spent in a motel room, waiting for their dad to get back from hunting. Dean tried to make it special for Sammy's sake, but it just wasn't the same. He wished for the kind of Christmas that Dean said he had with their mom while he was growing up. He envied that Dean had real memories of their mom before she was killed. He had gotten to grow up with her and make memories with her. Sam didn't hold it against him. He just wished he had memories of her too, instead of Dean's stories. He would have given anything to have had just one Christmas with their mom. Dean always said Christmas was their mom's favorite time of year.The house would be covered in decorations. Mom always would make sure that they got a tree first thing, and they would always pick out the biggest one in the lot. They always decorated the tree first and then Dean would help Mom bake cookies in the kitchen. 

This was the first time he and Dean would have a real family to celebrate it with together. As much as Sam liked celebrating just him and Dean, it was nice to have other people to celebrate it with too. It was a small bit of normalcy in their crazy lives. They both needed it. After losing Rowena, Jack and dealing with Chuck, they needed a break. He just wished Castiel and Dean would stop being stubborn and admit their feelings to each other. Luckily, Sam had just the thing to make them finally open up to each other.

He had even gone out to the store and gotten decorations to decorate the bunker with this year. He was so immersed in putting the final touches on his work, that he missed Dean walking into the kitchen. 

"Dude, why does it look like Christmas threw up in here?" Dean questioned as he rummaged around in the fridge. 

"Jesus, man give me a little heads up next time," Sam exclaimed, startled at Dean's sudden appearance in the kitchen.

"So is it only when I enter the kitchen or anytime I enter the room?" 

"Jerk."

"Bitch. So what's up with all this stuff?"

"I'm decorating for Christmas," Sam replied. 

"Why?"

"Because we had a lot of crappy Christmases growing up and I guess I wanted to make this one nice. It's finally quiet and I thought that it'd be nice. We deserve it. If you want, I can just take all this stuff down and forget about it." Sam commented as he started removing some of the decorations that he hung up.

"Wait, Sammy. Don't do that. It's really nice what you did. Maybe all of us could go pick out a tree later? You, me, Cas and Eileen. I think he would like that. I mean it's his first Christmas as a human. We should celebrate."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, man. I'll let him know once he's up. Oh and nice job with the mistletoe," Dean replied, winking ever so suggestively. "That for Eileen?"

"Sure, let's go with that."

Little did Dean know that the mistletoe was intended for a much different purpose. More specifically, to get a certain blue eyed angel and brunette hunter to finally admit their feelings for each other. 

.......

Castiel woke up an hour later and wandered into the bunker kitchen only to find Dean and Sam sitting there already eating. He couldn't help notice all the decorations that must have been their doing. He just wasn't sure why.

"Sam, why is the bunker covered in all these whatever they are?"

"They're Christmas decorations, Cas," Sam replied, smiling slightly as Cas' lack of knowledge of human traditions. 

"What's Christmas?" 

"Well, it's usually an annual festival and religious/cultural celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ," Sam explained to the former angel. 

"It's also the best holiday of the year. I mean next to Halloween of course. You usually spend it with family. You eat tons of sweets and hang up decorations. Not to mention getting presents. You even get a tree and decorate it," Dean chimes in after Sam is finished. "I was telling Sammy here that maybe we could all go pick out a tree together later."

"Oh okay, I'd like that very much. Just one question. Dean, what's this green thing hanging from the ceiling?"

"Green thing?" Dean questioned as he came over to where Cas was to get a better look. "Oh that's mistletoe." Suddenly realizing what was happening, Dean glared at his brother before turning back to Castiel. 

"What's mistletoe?"

"Well, it's a plant that people traditionally hang up around the holidays. It's tradition that when two people get caught under it, they're supposed to kiss."

"So given that it's a tradition, we should kiss now right? We wouldn't want to break a tradition right?"

"Right," Dean replied, smiling slightly before pulling Cas to him and capturing his lips with his own. 

It's not long before Dean has his hands in Cas' hair and he's deepening the kiss, moaning ever so slightly. Sam takes this as his cue to leave. He takes one last look back at his brother and Castiel. 

"It's about damn time," Sam whispered as he leaves.


End file.
